The Art of Conversation
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: A collection of one-shots, mainly consisting of missing or unexplored scenes from the show. Will not be in any particular order.


_**Disclaimer: The characters are the sole property of ITV; the story however belongs to me. :)**_

* * *

**Can't Just Be Friends...**

Carla reached over, gently pulling the whistling kettle off its base and poured the boiling water into her mug, the smell of peppermint drifting up and encircling around her like a cocoon. As she watched the tea leaves in the bag slowly ink the water beneath it, she couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of beverage this particular night, and wondered just when it was that she had acquired such a weak stomach.

'_It was just some harmless flirting,'_ she told herself for what felt like the millionth time that evening as she squeezed the bridge of her nose, but in her heart she knew the truth; it was just too soon. The emotions she felt were still too fresh…too raw.

She unwrapped her robe and let it hang loosely about her tank top and pyjama pants as she went to pick up her mug. She paused momentarily as her eyes caught sight of the yellow note next to the phone on the counter….

"_Umm Liam rang from Edinburgh. Says 'hello, and can you call him tonight'!" Rosie stated bubbly, handing the post-it note to her boss that had been attached to Liam's computer monitor._

"_Oh aye, checking up on me..." Carla thought, a small smile tugging at her lips as she smiled fondly at the note in her hand._

"_I dunno, does he need to?" Tony asked from beside her. She looked at him and tried to mask her own surprise that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. _

"_I like to let him __**think**__ he does." She responded flirtatiously…_

With a smile, she picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number etched on the note. Grasping her mug to her and walking around the sofa, she pressed the receiver to her ear before swinging her legs out in front of her as she sat down on the chaise, drawing the throw blanket over her lower body as the hotel operator answered the phone.

"Yes, can I be connected with room 324 please?" she asked politely, as she rested her warm mug on her knee. "Yes, Liam Connor's room," her fingers idly drummed against the cup as she heard the obligatory clicks on the other line before the phone began to ring.

"Well it's about time!" His voice answered haughtily after just one ring, causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"If that's your normal telephone manner Leebugs, I think I have a better understanding as to why Underworld was running short of orders prior to my taking over." She could hear him laugh through the receiver, and followed suit, "how'd you know it were me any road?" she asked

"Well you're the only person I gave the hotel and room number to, so by process of elimination…"

"Oh well I am honoured," she responded teasingly, "although, **technically**, you gave it to our PA."

"Well, yeah but we both know that Rosie wouldn't be able to memorize anything longer than three digits, now don't we?"

"You used to say that about me an' all," she stated knowingly, raising her mug to her lips

"Now we both know that's not true darlin'," he continued to tease her, "I mean, most of your gear came with five or six digits on the price tag, didn't it?"

"Don't quit your day job Leebugs," she said as she swallowed her mouthful of hot tea

"Now why would I do that when I've got a gorgeous business partner to look at who 'appens to 'ave a surprising knack for the business trade?" The moment the words escaped his lips, Liam closed his eyes and threw his head back against the headboard, chastising himself for revealing just an inkling of his deep-rooted feelings for his sister-in-law via the telephone. He waited with unabated breath for her reply, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this one.

"This 'gorgeous' business partner," her voice leisurely inquired through the receiver, "does she know about me?"

Liam opened his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head at her attempt at deflection, "still can't take a compliment eh darlin'?"

"Only ones that aren't done while the 'complimenter' is on the pop." She answered quickly

"What makes you think I've been drinkin'?" He asked incredulously

"Liam, since I've known you, the only times you've ever said I had anything but a 'right ugly mug', was when you were drunk off your 'ead."

"Name 'em!" He challenged her

"On mine and Paul's wedding day, on the day of our housewarming party at the flat, and at the Christmas party your parents threw last year."

"And at the reception following our Paul's funeral," Liam whispered, "I weren't drunk then."

'_If only you knew I wasn't drunk at any of those moments,' _he thought despondently, _'or that I've thought of you as beautiful more times than I can count…'_

"That time doesn't count," she responded, taking another sip of her tea

"How'd you figure that?" He pressed

"'Cause you were merely comforting a grievin' widow," she answered smoothly with a shrug of her shoulders, "people say all sorts when they're trying to console someone." Before he could respond she swiftly changed the subject, "so how is bonny Scotland? Found any women to seduce with the typical Connor pick ups?"

"Nahh," he responded with a sad smile at her changing the topic so quickly, "can't hold a candle to the women back home."

"Oh Maria will be pleased to hear you say that!" she chuckled, licking her lips apprehensively before asking her next question, "so is it serious then?"

"What?" Liam inquired

"This thing with you and the perky, _'ead full of bubbles_ 'airdresser?" She smiled as she heard him chuckle. In her heart she really wanted him to be happy, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy knowing that she would forever be on the outside of the Connor family now that her husband had passed on. She would now just be the business partner Liam was 'stuck with'…

"Well we're only seeing each other on and off aren't we?" Liam responded nonchalantly, "besides, after Leanne, I am in no rush to get into another relationship."

"Well I meant what I said a few months back Leebugs," she said lovingly, "you are a good catch, and you will find your one great love soon. Whether that be Maria or some other girl you fall hard for."

"From your lips," Liam smiled, _'your full, beautiful lips…'_

He coughed uncomfortably as he shifted on the bed, thoughts of his sister-in-law's lips pressed against his own caused an all too familiar twitch in his pants, and he quickly reached for the cold beer on his side table. "So is everything else okay?" he asked, taking a swig of the cool liquid

Carla sighed affectionately, "the business is fine Liam,"

"Come again?" he asked, genuinely confused

"Look, I know you called 'cause you're worried about me running the business in your absence but you don't need to. Really! I got everything under control, the girls are as gobby as ever, and we possibly have a new order coming our way from Gordon's Catalogue." She stated proudly before taking another sip of her tea.

"That's not why I called…" his voice was low and husky

Carla paused, the mug balancing at her lips and she listened to the heavy breathing on the other end. She could almost feel his breath on her ear and neck…

…and her stomach flipped at the thought.

She shook her head to clear her mind, "why did you call then?" she asked gingerly, her own voice now low and soft

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Liam looked down to his pyjama pants; his fingers picking at a piece of lint by the knee, "you know, back in that flat by yourself, throwing yourself into work…I just," he sighed lovingly, "I just wanted to make sure you were 'anging in there."

She sighed and smiled, "I'm fine," she whispered truthfully, "I promise you Liam, you don't have to keep worrying about me being back 'ere."

"Can't 'elp it," he shrugged, _'I worry about you all the time…'_

"I moved back in a month ago," she continued

"Yeah but you had me around," he said, "besides, you never _really_ took time away to grieve proper you know?"

"You're borin' me now Liam," she responded firmly and he chuckled at the sound of her defenses coming up full force again; while unbeknownst to him, she brushed a solitary tear away from her eye.

"Okay," he said getting the hint she was not in the mood to talk emotionally, "well I'll be back on Sunday evening. Call me tomorrow if you need anything or just want to chat."

"Don't worry I won't be troubling you on your only night out to booze it up in the local pub." She chuckled

He gave a laugh, "Alright, well talk soon okay? Maybe I'll treat you to a takeaway on Monday evening… if you're nice to me."

"When am I ever not nice to you?" she teased

"Hmmm," he joked his eyes catching the small wrapped 'Queen Bitch' mug sitting on the side table, "oh uhh, now I know what you're going to say, but I bought you a little something anyways."

Her eyes lit up as a smile pulled at her lips, "what is it?"

"Uhh if I tell you, that will ruin the surprise now won't it?" he joked, "you'll find out first thing Monday mornin', cross my 'eart."

"'ope to die?" she teased

"You'd miss me…"

"maybe…"

"… 'ang up." He ordered her

"You 'ang up!" she fired back

"Alright, I'll jump first. Night darlin'" he whispered

"Night Liam." She heard the soft click of the phone and felt her heart sink slightly at the sound. She didn't want to admit to him that she missed having him around…she didn't like admitting that to herself.

She sighed and clutched the mug tighter to her chest, her eyes scanning the empty flat. Her gaze drifted to the door, as it always did these nights. She watched it curiously for two, three, maybe five minutes, silently aching and hoping that Paul would wander in from a late night out, wrap his arms around her, kiss her passionately, and carry her into the bedroom. Her eyes filled with tears and she sighed heavily.

Another night alone, in their bedroom, in their bed, missing her Paul.

She was just about to throw the blanket off her and head to the bedroom when the phone rang. She raised an eyebrow at who would be calling so late and contemplated just letting it go to voicemail. But curiosity got the better of her, and she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" she answered softly

"You will not believe what's on't telly!" Came the ecstatic response

Carla couldn't stifle her laugh, "Girls Gone Wild?" she responded as she leaned back against the sofa, drawing her legs up closer to her.

"When 'arry met Sally," Liam answered happily, "I _love _this movie, **and** it's only just started."

"Never took you for a closeted romantic Leebugs," she giggled

"Hey I can be all 'earts and flowers when I want to be!" He smiled into the phone, "fancy keepin' me comp'ny?" he asked hopefully, _'please, please please…'_

Carla smiled and sank further into her seat, "Go on then, what channel?"

Turning on her TV with the remote, she pulled the blanket up to under her chin, and took another sip of her tea. "So wait, what is this movie about again?" she asked "I haven't seen it in ages."

Liam cleared his throat, "it's about how men and women can't be 'just friends'."

"What a load of rubbish," she exclaimed, "of course men and women can be just friends."

"Typical female response, I'm disappointed in you sweet'eart," he joked, "men always want sommit more, that's just in our like DNA."

"You are such a caveman…"

"…and you love me for it!"


End file.
